


Just a mentalist to you... Or is it?

by I_am_a_mob



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M, adorkable gorgeous leek Senku, and sad cola, pining Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_mob/pseuds/I_am_a_mob
Summary: Just pining Gen looking at the gorgeous leek
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Kudos: 62





	Just a mentalist to you... Or is it?

Gen Asagiri swears on his beloved cola he might explode out of frustration because of a certain leek haired scientist he's so whipped about. 

Here he is right now, sitting beside the said scientist while watching closely how those full eyelashes flutter whenever those red eyes blinked, watching the parting lips pull a small smile as Senku mulled over millions of stars out there using his birthday gift. While Gen was tempted to give him a hug (because Senku's being absolutely adorable looking all enthusiastic) Senku beat him to it. 

Slender arms wrapped around his figure, causing him to startle, tho he didn't pull away. Probably trying to comprehend the situation he is in. Cold nose buried itself on his shoulder, and before he could send his body a response the scientist pulled away. Leaving his body confusingly cold. 

What he saw next made his breath hitch. 

A warm, tender smile. 

Tho he couldn't hold back a snort that escaped when he saw snot dripping from the leek head's nose. Talk about receiving a hug from a snotty nosed brat. 

"What's funny?"

Gen pointed at his own, trying to stifle a giggle, "Senku-chan, y-you have something here."

A blush appeared at his cheeks as he wiped the wet away using the bandages around his right arm. He turns back to watching the stars, Gen doing the same but the object of admiration is of course the scientist. 

"Thanks, mentalist."

That last one made him melt on the inside.


End file.
